Jeff Breckenridge
Early Life Jeffrey Thomas Breckenridge was born Thomas Alan Breckenridge and Mary Helen Breckenridge by accident on the day of Febuary 2nd 2354. With his ancestry leading his family to America and Canada he is believed to be the decendant of the American Civil War general. Both parents have admitted that his birth was a drunken accident they do not regret. A bright child, learning to speak somewhat at the age of 1 1/2 and learning to walk at the age of 2, Jeff had a normal infancy. His father, a fisherman and farmer, fished off the coast of the former United Kingdom in a small town called Sheerness. Jeff would often accompany him, helping him with fishing and gardening. It was then he believed he developed his hobby of botancy. He enjoyed to watch his plants grow and spent most of his time in the garden. Jeff also took up archery and Knife throwing with a few of his friends. Through Elementary school, Jeff was known as a trouble maker. Making witty remarks at his teachers at every turn. Despite teachers personal opinions on Jeff, he made excellent grades. It is rumored that he told other students that he could "Just know what they were going to say" whenever asked about his ability to form such witty remarks. Upon seventh grade, Jeff's witty remarks were few. He came to the school nurse almost daily with a raging headache. Students reported him talking to himself, replying to statements that none had spoken, and often finishing sentences for other students. Upon Eigth grade, Jeff dropped out of school, convincing his mother to homeschool him. Jeff spent even more time in his garden, isolating himself from the rest of the world. Possibly finding serenity among the plants there. He enrolled back into the public school system upon his Junior year. Enjoying the school's agricultural classes and greenhouse. He graduated from highschool, scoring a 8.9 on his Federal Education Certificate. The score would have been higher, but Jeff had a tendency to skip classes. Pre-Military Life Jeff enrolled in Birkbeck University, majoring in Psychology and minoring in Agriculture. An odd combination of subjects combining Jeff looking for awnsers and his love of agriculture. He was a silent fellow in class, often sitting in the back, listening intently. This was also where he developed a small feud with a dorm manager on a rule about plants. Jeff would often enjoy trips to the park or a local greenhouse alone. With friends, it was a different story. Jeff found it rather easy to persuade people in nightclubs and bars. Especially women for an obvious reason. When asked about those days, he simply laughs and carries on. After graduating with a bachelors degree in Psycology and Agriculture, Jeff wasn't sure what to do with his life anymore. Still suffering from headaches, Jeff decided to see a Therapist. He spent a month with his therapist, Dr. John C. Frederics. No progress was made in the slightest. In fact, it was reported that more than once Doctor Frederics came close to throwing Jeff out for "mindgames". Jeff was then convinced that he was insane. Rather than check himself in to a psychiatric ward, he embraced it. Once again taking up his witty remarks against all who spoke to him. He moved back to Sheerness when he was 25, taking up a fishing job with his father. At the age of 34, he enlisted into Federal service for unknown reasons. Military Career *Recruited into 77th Sabretooths *Removed from frontline by Games and Theory Recruiting division, at Sanctuary awaiting processing. Psi Ops Intelligence Subject Name: Jeff Breckenridge Rank: Lieutenant (Lt.) Submitted by: General Hauser. "Games and Theory" Review scores: - Physical condition: Average. - Mental Stability: Above Average. - Telesthetic Potential: Above Average. Notes: Mixed abilities are a common source to his background, agriculture is a passion birth from his gift in psychometry clearly. His degree in psychology made him somewhat uninformative when reviewed, demonstrated abundant knowledge however, enough to see him through with his portfolio. Though record he insisted, DO NOT TOUCH HIS PLANTS. P.S.I. Status: Memory Man. Active under High Command Jurisdiction. Breckenridge